


盛宴＜2＞

by 987654321



Category: all羡 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/987654321/pseuds/987654321





	盛宴＜2＞

这日夜，江谦睡不着觉，偷摸走到魏无羡的房间来找大师兄通宵，走到门口还没敲门，就听到里面传来不寻常的声音。

“唔……哼嗯……江澄你……别……不行……呀啊……”

这是江谦再熟悉不过的声音，语调粘稠腻人，听声是在推拒江晚吟。江谦侧耳倾听，直念罪过，心上觉得这声异常的勾人。

“魏无羡你个欠干的玩意儿，和我父亲就能怎么浪这么来，怎么到我就不行了?”

“不……呃……我没有……啊啊……别舔那儿……我……我受不住了……啊呃……”

“还否认，我今个都看到了，父亲光舔你的花穴就够你高潮了，呵，一宗之主的口技如何？”

“啊……你……你……”

“夹的很紧呀，一宗之主的儿子伺候的你也很爽嘛。”

江谦吓呆了，他屏气凝神，轻轻用手在窗户上扎了一个洞。

夜深，屋内没有点灯，但修仙人耳聪目明，江谦很快就看清了屋内两个人交叠的模样，顿时感到口干舌燥，浑身血液沸腾，身下的兄弟充血挺起，在衣服上顶起一个不小的帐篷。

屋内一人被压在身下，被欺负的泪花涟涟，两道口水痕迹从嘴角蔓延出来，一对可爱的奶包形态圆润，每只都单手可握，顶端缀着粉红色的樱桃。江澄抓住魏无羡的大腿，低头在她双腿之间，隐隐有“咕唧噗滋”的声音传来，估计是江澄在饮用魏无羡的花液。而他那好大师兄，正用大腿狠狠地夹住江澄的头，一双手欲拒还迎的放在江澄头上，神色享受，表情尽显痴态。

大师兄的身子怎会如此奇怪？江谦诧异，下一刻，江澄起身去和魏无羡接吻，江谦从二人交叠的空隙里看到魏无羡打开的双腿之间有一张粉嫩的穴口，被两瓣肉唇遮掩着，含情带怯的勾搭着江谦炽热的目光。

原来大师兄是双性!江谦目瞪口呆。

魏无羡双腿发软，腿根水光淋漓，肉穴一张一合，江澄掰开他的腿，“噗嗤”一声贯到了底，捅的魏无羡尖叫出声，音调似痛似爽。

“江澄……轻些……呜哈……嗯……这儿……”

“左右我不如父亲那般有经验，还要你来教。”江澄的声音恨恨的。

“胡说!啊嗯……江叔叔……江叔叔他……”

“现在叫回江叔叔了?下午喊‘夫君’‘相公’不是喊的很开心起劲吗？”

江澄忆起下午自己憋屈的躲在暗处，又是怨恨又是委屈的悄悄窥探这淫乱的二人。魏无羡衣衫散乱，面飞薄红，眼神迷离，自己的父亲将他按在床上，怒涨的茎身上都是淫水，湿亮的怒龙青筋虬结，在身下人的肉窍里快速进出，魏无羡被操得神志不清，满嘴都是讨饶示弱，换来的却是身上男人对他更猛烈的操干。

想到这，江澄愤怒的低声:“在我这立什么贞洁碑坊呢。”

“唔哼……啊啊……不……太深了……噢……”

少年的肉茎尚且稚嫩，未发育成熟，但大小已十分可观，硬度也实属上乘，虽然毫无技巧只晓得一味猛干，可也让魏无羡体会到欲仙欲死的感觉。

魏无羡扒住江澄的肩膀，哭叫着用下面的穴道报复一般的狠狠咬他，吸吮他，裹得江澄忍不住越发用力挞伐身下的妖孽，妖孽被折磨的不住往外淌水，肉窍又紧又滑，两个人的交合处湿漉漉的，江谦看到魏无羡的臀丘被江澄握在手里大力揉捏，雪白的屁股瓣湿淋绵软，布着青紫指痕。

江谦别过头，压下心里惊讶褪去后的恼怒，慢慢离开了。

他也不知自己怎么的，看到这一幕，惊讶之余心里涌上的竟是出离的愤怒和无力，恨不得拔剑和江澄打一架，但又觉得自己没什么理由去管这件事，心里难受烦闷。

江谦回到自己房间，默默脱下外衣躺回床上，合眼强迫自己别去想这件事，竟也慢慢的入了睡。

“谦……阿谦……”

江谦睡得迷迷糊糊，忽然感觉身上压了一个温热的东西，那东西还在自己耳边柔和的说着话，温热的吐息挠的江谦耳朵痒痒的。

“别闹。”江谦伸手推身上的人，岂料触手细腻柔软，手下是一方柔和的肉团儿，掌心压着一块硬硬的凸起，江谦捏了捏，忽然清醒了，猛然睁开眼看身上的人，说话都结巴了:“你……你……师兄……你……”

“手感如何？”魏无羡笑着按住他压在自己胸上的手，带着他的手缓缓的在自己的胸上顺时针搓揉，江谦红着脸看着自己的手包住的那柔软，粉嫩的豆粒被挤在手指中间，压成椭圆，还随着手的动作在空中划着圈。

“师兄……我……”江谦说不出话，理智告诉他不能再继续了，但是他根本不排斥这件事，相反的，他的内心很雀跃这种接触。

“阿谦，喜欢吗?”魏无羡扒开他的衣服，用胸前柔嫩的包子蹭他的胸膛，贴着他的耳朵笑，“你好硬呀。”

江谦未曾言语，魏无羡身上好闻的气息被他圈在怀里，他现在心里特别满足，并不想打破此刻的状况。

“阿谦，你犹豫什么呢？我就在这儿，”魏无羡把他的手放到自己的臀上，“刚刚为什么不进来，就在窗外傻不愣登的看着?难道是看别人干我比你自己干我更能让你兴奋?”

魏无羡的身材极其漂亮，腰细腿长，臀瓣饱满，又翘又有肉感，江谦忍不住搓揉手下的软肉，口里喃喃:“师兄，师兄，师兄……”

“阿谦，刚刚你在窗户外边光顾着看，知不知道我有多渴望你进来，想你想的直流水。”魏无羡的话让江谦再无理智，直接抱着怀里人拥吻起来。

唇齿交缠间，魏无羡馨香的涎液让他发狂，他一直手臂掴住魏无羡细嫩的腰肢，另一只手按住魏无羡的后脑勺，不断掠夺他口里的空间，魏无羡被吻得上气不接下气，勉强将他的裤子解开，江谦被束缚多时的小兄弟弹了出来，瓦亮的龟头杵在魏无羡柔软的小腹上。

魏无羡推开他，迎着江谦不满的目光，调皮的舔了舔他的脸，然后支起身子，扶着江谦十分可观的物什，慢慢坐了上去。

魏无羡的身子早已做足准备，肉窍湿润黏滑，长物在里面慢慢的挺进，一寸一寸的开拓疆土，被夹的突突直跳，忽然，龟头蹭过了一块凸起，魏无羡身子一软撑不住身子，直接坐了上去。

这一下吃的极深，硬挺有棱角的的龟头抵在了子宫口，魏无羡抓着江谦的胳膊尖叫出声，肉壁挤压着江谦敏感的棒身，江谦抱着他喘息，直接被夹的射了出来，和魏无羡同时到达顶峰。

“呜……啊啊……好多……好……刺激……”魏无羡抱住江谦，被灌的脑子空白，整个人感觉像飘忽在空中，歇了好一会儿才恢复。

然而江谦射完还硬着，顶着魏无羡的子宫，宣示着自己的存在，魏无羡捧住江谦的面颊，伸出舌头舔他的脸蛋，眉毛和鼻子，最后又和他交接了一个绵长的吻。

“师兄，你好棒。”江谦双眼发亮的看着他。

魏无羡轻笑，按着江谦的肩膀自己动起来，屁股上下晃动着，不断套弄江谦的肉棒，喉咙里发出满足的呻吟，江谦喘着粗气含住他胸前的乳粒，魏无羡喟叹一声:“再重些……啊……对……好舒服……”

就这样做了一会儿，江谦忍不住了，他抱住魏无羡的腰翻了个个，成了自己在上他在下的姿势，低头一边和魏无羡接吻一边大力的顶撞起来。

“哈嗯……啊……啊……好棒……阿谦……啊呀……谦……”

粗长的性器在娇柔的嫩穴里进进出出，魏无羡一手抚弄自己的肉芽，一手揉着自己胸前的红豆，雪白的月光照在身上，魏无羡身泛薄红，面似桃花，檀口微张，颇为享受的放声浪叫，唤着江谦的名字。

江谦到底是个少年人，在耳边眼前和身体上的三重刺激下，很快就要缴械了，缴械前他正要退出，就被魏无羡夹住了腰。

“射……射进来……唔……”魏无羡手臂软软的勾着他的脖子，“要生你的小江公子……要……啊呀……好多……好多……呜……吃不下了……谦……呜啊……谦……师兄要坏了……”

江谦听到他的话，一个用力碾在花心射了出来，而魏无羡的身体已经盛满了，此刻被射的小腹微鼓，竟真像怀了孩子一般，魏无羡受不得的求饶哭诉，却让江谦本以疲软的性器清醒了起来。

不过没关系，夜还很长。

江谦看着身下被做的迷离的美人，他雪白的肌肤毫无瑕疵，美的如画一般，江谦抬起魏无羡的腿，笑的纯良:

“师兄，说好的，要做到怀上宝宝的。”

 

 

江谦倏地睁开眼，坐起身，难堪的看看周围的师兄弟们还在呼呼大睡，悄咪咪的掀开被子，看见了腿间一片黏腻。

江谦:“……”

早上吃饭的时候，江谦有些蔫蔫的坐在位子上，拿着包子有一口没一口的啃，隔壁兄弟一巴掌拍上他的背:“怎么了小子，一大早就看你不对劲，今天怎么不去围着大师兄了？思春了？”

江谦被那一巴掌拍的呛住，咳嗽一阵，呼了口气:“滚!”

隔壁兄弟哈哈大笑，看着打饭过来的魏无羡，远远的就叫:“大师兄!江谦思春啦！”

江谦把没吃完的包子往他嘴里一塞:“吃都堵不上你的嘴，闭嘴!”

说着还偷偷的瞄魏无羡。

魏无羡和江澄走到他们对面坐下，看江谦一脸凶神恶煞的勒着那大兄弟的脖子，魏无羡笑了一阵，被江澄催着赶紧吃饭了。

“今天师兄起的挺早啊。”江谦道。

魏无羡一愣，江澄随便瞄了江谦一眼，接口:“我叫的，他敢不起。”

“噢，原来是这样，哈哈哈。”江谦干笑两声。

“你装什么傻，”江澄笑道，眼底一片冰冷，“昨晚上，我知道你也在。”

魏无羡闻言，小脸煞白，江谦也是一愣。

江澄忽的笑了:“我开玩笑的，你看你吓得，昨晚上我俩在一起玩了个通宵，你来了正好，一起。”江澄说完，放下筷子离开了，临走前还不忘又看了江谦一眼。

吃完饭，魏无羡借口身体不舒服回房休息了，江谦盯着他直到他离开。

中午饭点，魏无羡没有出来吃饭，江澄坐在位子上一个人吃，江谦等了好一会儿也不见他有什么动作，便自己打了一份饭，端到了魏无羡的房间。

江谦端着饭敲了敲门，门里一阵翻箱倒柜的声音，魏无羡的声音从里面传来:“谁?”

“江谦。”

“那你等一下。”

没过一会儿，魏无羡披着一件衣服就出来了，紫色的外衣长到脚踝，雪白的双脚踏在地上，浓浓的药味从屋里溢出来，熏得江谦直皱眉头。

“阿谦，你来给我送饭的吗？谢谢。”魏无羡看到饭菜，双眼一亮。

“你哪里伤了？”江谦语气有些僵硬。

“没哪儿，”魏无羡愣了一下，伸手就要拿饭，“麻烦你了阿谦，我今天有些不舒服，你先回去吧，不好意思。”

江谦把往上一举，魏无羡扑了个空，直接搂住江谦的腰。

“看来你今天是真的不舒服，站都站不住。”江谦单手托住托盘，扶着魏无羡的腰进了屋。

屋内翻了一个托盘，药瓷瓶碎了一罐，剩下几罐滚在地上，七零八落的，散了一地的药品。

魏无羡是单独的一间屋子，房间不大，与别处不同的是，他的卧床还带着纱帘，像小姑娘家的闺房一样，被不明真相的师弟们嘲笑了好久。

江谦现在倒是明白了这纱帘的作用，以一种令他惊讶又不愿接受的方式。

魏无羡站到一边，挠挠脸，笑了笑，江谦把饭菜放到一边，看了看地上的药瓶，道:“这东西是祛瘀的，那东西是抹破皮的伤的……你……”

“啊，我这人啥样你也知道，就是冒冒失失的，磕了碰了不也很正常吗？”魏无羡眼神往床上一扫，又收了回来。

江谦沉默着逼近魏无羡，魏无羡后退几步，直到后背碰到了墙上，他抬头，略有些受惊的看着他:“阿谦，你……你干什么!”

江谦伸手将他的两肩的衣服扒了下来，外衣质量上乘，顺着胳膊就滑了下去，露出里面青青紫紫的身体。

雪白的肌肤上吻痕指痕交错，两瓣乳丘尤甚，右乳尖还有破皮的痕迹，魏无羡双手一挡，隔开江谦的视线，脸色带着不自然的红润。

“师兄……”江谦的手有些颤抖。

“你昨晚不都知道了，”魏无羡尴尬的笑笑，“上床嘛，这些痕迹再所难免的。”

“师兄，你……你先别动，我给你上药。”江谦把魏无羡按在椅子上，却听到魏无羡“嘶”了一声。

“疼?”江谦担心的道。

魏无羡摸了摸他的脸，没说话。

江谦立刻横抱起魏无羡，将他放到床上，魏无羡没有反抗他，只在江谦分开他的腿的时候挣动了一下，最后依旧乖顺的敞开。

下体的痕迹要比上面还要严重，粉白的阴茎垂在那里，花瓣有些红肿，腿根有两个牙印，深红色的肉穴扩了一个手指的宽度。

“早上江澄给我上过药了，虽然还有点疼，但是已经好多了。”魏无羡道。

江谦就着这个姿势问了一句:“你为什么要和他们做这种事，难道是个男人就能……”

“阿谦，别问了，大家都是男人，做这事很正常。”

江谦红了眼:“师兄?!你说，你说这种事……这种事正常?!你知不知道你做了有可能怀孕的?”

“我吃了避孕药了，不必在意。”魏无羡偏头，不想再看他。

“不必在意?好，不在意。”

江谦站起来，眼睛死死盯着魏无羡，手上动作飞快的解开衣服，待脱到只剩一件亵衣，抬腿跪进魏无羡双腿之间，压住他的胳膊。

“阿谦，你……啊啊!痛!江谦!江谦你出去!江谦……”

江谦没打一声招呼就进了魏无羡的身体，使用过度的花穴还干燥着，江谦的东西进来，跟个火棍似的，直蹭的花穴内壁火辣辣的难受。

但经验丰富的肉窍已经开始自行分泌水液，蠕动着讨好这位火气比较大的访客。

“别人都可以，为什么我不行!师兄，我好喜欢你，师兄……”江谦慢慢挺动腰身，魏无羡疼的泪花都出来了，一直在喊疼，他哭的眼角嫣红，那无力反抗的样子看的江谦又涨大了一圈。

江谦低头吻他的眼角，舔去他的泪花，含着他咸涩的泪水，和他唇齿相接，魏无羡贪恋这种温柔的对待，不由自主的将手按在他的后脑勺，主动伸舌回应江谦。

肉穴已经湿透，江谦温柔的撞着他的身体，直到此时他才开始认真的观察这具诱人的身体，精致的乳房，粉嫩的乳尖，腰部细软，一双雪白的大长腿分开在他两侧，耻丘毛发稀疏，那根立在那里的将军弱不禁风的，臀瓣倒是肉感十足。

真真是比他梦里的要美多了。

“哼唔……嗯……”江谦顶在他的花心，魏无羡抓着枕巾，勉力压住快感:“阿谦……我……我是你师兄……”

“你也是江澄师兄。”江谦道，胯下用力撞了他一下。

“啊啊……阿谦……阿谦……不行……不要……”魏无羡无力的推拒他，回报的是越发用力的顶撞。

“啊……嗯……谦……放过我……我……啊……别……不要……”魏无羡整个人都被快感激得颤抖，“谦……别……啊嗯……”

肉穴热情的吸裹着这位外来的客人，客人粗长，又硬又烫，它们便用水来安抚它，客人一进一出的磨蹭着内壁，淫水从缝隙里溅湿了腿间，交合处传来“啪叽啪叽”的令人羞耻的声音，两个人的耻毛湿漉漉的缠在一起，魏无羡双腿发软，腿间的小兄弟直接射了出来。

“师兄，师兄，师兄，师兄……”江谦每唤一声就抽插一次，接连几十下，魏无羡被干的高潮，穴窍紧紧的咬住江谦，含吸着敏感的柱身，逼得他也缴了械。

“不要射在里面……不要……会怀孕的……阿谦，拔出来……拔出来好不好……”魏无羡泪眼朦胧的看着他，江谦闻言往里更深的挺了挺，抵着穴心，继续往他肚子里灌着精。

“阿谦……唔啊……”魏无羡被翻了个身，江谦的肉棒没从他身体里退出，就这么转了一圈，魏无羡趴在床上，对着江谦撅起自己圆润的小屁股，江谦把住他的腰，笑道:“师兄，既然你都这么说了，那我也得做到让你如愿才行啊。”


End file.
